We're Going Through Changes
by untouchablerave
Summary: A Rupert/Emma One Shot. Emma is going through changes and Rupert can't quite keep up.


The first time he met her he thought she was very posh. She pronounced her words very clearly and he wasn't sure either of them would have anything in common. They were supposed to be playing friends but how could he get along with someone who wrinkled her nose at him every time he picked his nose. Little did he know her love of play station games and when she sat down next to him and picked up a second controller, she introduced to him a side of her he had never seen before.

By the time they returned a year later, he was definitely taller. They were on hugging terms by this point by now and he towered over her as she wrapped her arms around his chest, breathing his name in their embrace. It was a fact that he'd missed her since they'd been in the lull between premiers and production. There wasn't much that had changed about her except for the fact that their desire to be in each other's company had grown stronger, like a northern magnet pulling due south.

The first thing he realised when he saw her again a year on was the fact that she was wearing make up, this is what stunned her the most, until they got to Leavesden and realised they weren't allowed to share a dressing room anymore. He asked why, too many different people, they all said that it just simply wasn't allowed anymore, but he didn't really understand. They whined to each other how much it sucked and embraced once again, strangely he found the urge to never leave that embrace or those rush of feelings again.

He had accepted that things were changing now, and there was nothing he could do to change it, it was just a matter of time. She was truly blossoming into a young woman but he daren't tell her that, fear of sounding too cheesy. He looked at her and smiled, wondering where all the years had passed. He'd known her for years and it scared him that in a short amount of time he could feel so much.

She stepped out of the limo with lights flashing around her in earnest. Her maxi dress fell to the floor as she closed the door behind her, unaware that the flowing material was caught in the door and as it pulled away, ripped a patch of material from the back of her dress, revealing tomorrow's tabloid front page. He rushed to her, not caring who he pushed out of the way or told to 'get lost'. He ripped his jacket from his body and wrapped it around her waist, taking her hand and pulling her into the building and through into the girls toilets. It took him a few seconds to register that he was actually in the opposite sex's lavatory, but all that mattered now was her. As he desperately tried to fix the dress with hair pins lent from Bonnie and Evanna, he felt Emma shaking in the mix of cold and embarrassment. Soon Bonnie and Evanna left to take their seats and he told them they would be through later. As soon as he stood up, she flung herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. Wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes, he saw the little girl he first met on set all those years ago.

There was something about the way she looked at him which told him that maybe he could feel something more than platonic. The way when he hugged her, he kissed the top of her head adoringly, and how no one else did that. To them it was just normality, but there was still a sense of forbiddances about it. Six films had passed and he could never tell whether his feelings were there because she was the only female he was close to beside his mother and sisters, or if it was truly destiny.

Knowing now that there may never see each other again; he clung to each passing day like it was his last. Said things that he knew he may never had the chance to say, made gestures that his 11 year old self would have cringed at, and made amends with people he felt he hadn't really spoken to. His stomach turned when he thought of the day the films wrapped for good, but then he realised that it would be make or break for him and her, but he didn't want to wait that long. So as she was queuing in line in the canteen with Bonnie and Evanna, he strode over to her and embraced her forcefully, pressing his lips down onto hers, their tongues moving in such rhythmic passion they feared they'd never stop, and in their hearts, they never did.


End file.
